willow_fallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rory Swenson
Rory is the narrarator and main character of Finally. Her actual day of birth is unknown, never mentioned in the book; only once Rory says that it is sometime in the middle of May, 1998. She makes her next appearance in 13 Gifts and will make another one in The Last Present. Rory is known o have over-protective parents who watch her every move, causing her to wish for all kinds of different 12-year-old things for her birthday such as getting ears peirced, walking to school, and buying lunch. However, she learns the hard way that things don't always turn out like you expected. Appearance Rory is a 12 year old girl. She uses glasses, has brown or darkish hair, and is considered short for her age. Finally Turning 12 isn't all it's cracked up to be! Get a cell phone. Stay home alone. Go to the mall with best friend and No Parents. Wear makeup. Get contact lenses. Attend a boy-girl party. Rory Swenson has been waiting her whole life to turn twelve. And she's got a list to prove it. Whenever Rory asks her parents for something, they always say, "When you're twelve . . ." Well, in exactly, 18 hours, 36 minutes, and 52 seconds it will finally happen. Rory's life will officially begin! Relationships Parents: Rory and her parents get along fairly well, but all Rory wants from them is to be a normal 12-year-old girl with normal 12-year-old responsibilities. Unfortunately, she explains that her parents had her shortly after college so they didn't want her making the same mistakes they did. Annabelle: Annabelle is known as her sweet and spunky best friend. Rory expresses "how can you stay mad at someone who does things as nice as that?" and "Annabelle practically glows in the hallway, there's no way you couldn't notice her." She and Annabelle like to joke around with each other along with their friend, Sari, and they also like doing just about everything with one another. Sari: Sari is also Rory friend, but doesn't measure up to the same level as Annabelle. Sari has a thing for hair and wears it different everyday, and even helps Rory with her hair. Rory says at the beginning of Finally that she and Sari almost never talk unless their with Annabelle because Sari is more of Annabelle's friend. It's clear that as the book goes on, they become a lot closer. Amanda and Leo: She confronts them occaisionally in Finally and she says that they know something about her that she doesn't. In the end, she decides she likes Amanda and Leo, even though they weird her out when they talk to her about things like "Seeing not Looking" and Angelina (although they never actually mention the name in front of her). In the beginning of 13 Gifts, you can tell that Rory, Leo, and Amanda (along with David) have become best friends. David: Tara used to think that David had a crush on Rory, but she can see now that they're just very good friends. Sawyer: Rory is a good big sister to Sawyer and is very nice to him no matter the age difference. Jake Harrison: Rory is rumored to have been dating the 15-year-old movie star in the beginning of 13 Gifts (where Rory is now 13), which is cleared up by the end of the book, where she says that she and Jake aren't officially allowed to date until she's in 9th grade, but for now they're just very very good friends. Tara doesn't think that they'll be able to hold off on the 9th grade thing after she sees Jake and Rory laughing and dancing together. Being Helpful and Seeing Throughout the series, Rory is known to not look at people, but see people in her own special way. In fact, Tara decides that she can't say no to anything Rory says because of her eyes. Also, Rory is known to be extremely helpful and kind towards others, and most of the time, strangers. Leo says she can even be a little bossy in the process. Rory even helps a whole family in Finally, and continues to help Tara in 13 Gifts.